The Protectors of Magic True Lords
by Daughter of Calliope
Summary: Beginning the 5th year, Harry, Fred and George are in a three way relationship. They keep it secret because of the reject of homosexuality and more of three way relationship. During an evening in the Room of Requirement a door open in the wall leading to a hidden part of Hogwarts and to some dark secrets that will change forever their view of the war and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**_23/12/17 So I did a little uptadte to try to correct my terrible spelling and syntaxt_** ** _Thanks you all for viewing and commenting my work._**

 **Prologue**

When two false lord will raise, on of the light and of the dark

Three will be needed to end them and restore the balance

They will be the twins son of two set of twins born from the proud line of Pendragon and Hufflepuff

They will vanquish with help of their partner the son of Luna and Emrys

Together they will open the path for Magic True Lords

The sons of the Serpent and the Lion and their lady daughter of the Sorceress and the Eagle

In a little room at the back of St Mungo's Hospital a red haired woman is talking to an immobile form stuck in bed.

-I call upon you the warning of your line. Take them, protect them, love them like a mother would. You are the only family and protection left. Please take care of my boys...It ask.

-What are their names? The woman asked in a trembling voice which let heard the tears in her eyes»

No one answer her, the occupant of the bed is now silent forever.

-I Promise Edgar, I Promise... she said before leaving the room two bundles in her arms.

Few hours later she present them to her husband. They were a surprise but there is a lot of twins in my family, she explain with a tired and a strained smile.

 **Chapter** **1**

In the room of requirement three boys are cuddled in a coach, lost in thought. It's been one and a half year since they started this particular three way relationship. One and a half year since they discovered the prejudice of their friends and families about people like them. One and a half year since they started to lie every day to try to have a little time together to be alone a moment.

All started during his first year. Their family help him to find the 9 platform for the Hogwarts express. And they were there to welcome him with open arms in the gryffindor house. He quickly became their little brother best friend but, when he entered, very much by accident, the quidditch team it was to them that he turn to for advice and reassurance. After that first math as soon as he was in the changing room they hugged him nearly to death, a family trait, split between the joy of the win and the relief because the problems with his broom. During the rest of the year they stayed to his side as friend, not at close as Ron and Hermione were but close ones. At the end of the year he thought to ask them for help to stop Snape but they were in detention with Filch for like usual another prank.

During the summer when they came with Ron to break him out he was extremely relieved and realized that he had miss them terribly. Then came the stress of the closed platform and the flight in the car. He arrived in Hogwarts terrified and had been welcomed with disappointment, anger and overall relief of those who worried over his absence like the twins and Hermione. He noted that they seem more scared than anything. He wondered why but this concern was quickly overshadowed by the event of the year. The incompetent and overly slimy Professor Lockhart and later the dual exposing him as a parselmouth worried him way more. As the whole school avoided him, declaring him the Heir of Slytherin and the responsible of the petrified students the twins stood by his side with Ron and Hermione. They later let him sleep with them when Hermione was found petrified and nightmares were hindering his sleep. It was after that night that they realized that they perhaps were not felling only friendship for their little brother best friend. Then come the end of the year, the kidnapping of Ginny in the chamber of secret, the quest of Harry and Ron to save her with this time a professor. It should have been enough. But not Harry had to fight a Basilisk and a piece of soul of Voldemort, alone once again. He ended wounded and terrorized once again his friends.

And then it was summer, isolation, Dursley, and Aunt Marge. Third year beginning was different, he had a killer after him but this was sadly normal for him, what changed was his feeling for his twins, he knew it was certainly not friendly it was more and it raised questions. Was he gay? Was it okay to be gay? How does a three way relationship work? And one with two brothers? And the most important of all did they return his feelings? It was confused about himself that he entered Hogwarts for his third year. And despite everything they were there for him, they gave him the marauders map a way to go Hogsmeade and also a connection to his father. They also comfort him when he found out that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he betrayed his parents.. They let him cry in their arms until he didn't have any tears left. With the terrors of the dementors and the nightmares they created he took to sleeping in their bed as it seen to be the only way for him to sleep more than a two hour a night. Slowly all three of them became closer and closer. Another change came to disturb this year. The 1st of April the twins were to be 16 years old, their mother made them came home apparently because of the risk of a family inheritance that come at the 16th birthday of every twins of Prewett line. When they came back they were different, more serious, more mature as if something important had happened. You could actually see them study and it was a traumatic change for their gryffindor year mate. The twins still were close to their little lion. The year despite Malfoy, the hippogriff and the dementor was a calm one. It couldn't stay that way and the end of the year bought his usual adventure. He, Hermione and Ron confronted Sirius Black and Professor Lupin and discovered the truth. And he later save him from the dementor kiss. After all this He decided one thing he will live to the fullest because he will never know, when death could come. So as soon as he left the hospital wing he went to the twins and he confessed his feeling. This became the best day of his life as they return his feeling. They decided at least for a little time to keep it to themselves.

Summer bought some of the usual and some unexpected. When Harry was brought to the Burrow he quickly learn the homophobia of his best friend Hermione and the discomfort about this of the Weasley family (perhaps except Bill, Charlie and of course the twins). It sadly comfort the tree in their idea that they have to keep their relationship secret from everyone. And it was so hard. At Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournament was held and Harry had to confront the three schools alone as his name came out of the cup. It was a torture for the twins to see him suffer and not be able to do anything to help. They were with him in the shadow but as soon as the light shone he was alone, so alone. They helped him prepare for the tasks and they arrange for the Yule ball to go with friends to keep the illusion even if they would have wanted to go together. They were later relieved when Harry's hostage for the second task turn out to be Ron proving that their secret was safe. The worst part was the third task when Harry disappeared with the cup both twins fell in a state of panic that only stopped at his return it was at a point where Jordan Lee, their friend, had to restrain them to go after Harry. When he came back terrified, wounded and with the body of Cedric announcing the return of Voldemort, they rushed to his side. He was first confronted by the false Alastor Moody before been taken once more to the hospital wing where the three of them reunited.

And then the cycle of the Summer continue once more with its own variation, dementors and a trial this time. Hogwarts for this 5th year seems to be more a nightmare than a home. He was seen as a liar and an attention seeker, was constantly watched by the new defense against the dark arts teacher. And the weight of the constant lies about his relationship with his twins started to be a little too much.

So here they are hidden in the room of requirement, hidden from the world, from the worries. For a few hours nothing exist but the them.

Tired beyond everything from his summer and the constant rumors and watching Harry is nesting in the arms of Fred and George. In a moment of weakness that he only let show with his twins beside him, he wish for people that can understand him, for a family. He forget is where he is, in the room of requirement that if it can grant the wish of those within. So, suddenly on the wall opposite of the three boys, a door appear. Curious they decide to see where it lead. Behind there is stairs in the dark, leading to what seems to be the donjons of Hogwarts. They go down for what feel like minutes before arriving to a corridor with old and mostly broken metal doors of what could be cells. The last one is in a surprisingly good state and locked. It is strange, the three boys looked to each other to make sure that they all agree to continue. A nod and Harry unlocked the door, Fred and George are behind him, their wand in the hand ready to neutralized a possible assailant. Harry open the door and in the cell are two men shackle to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_mizzrazz72 Thank you so much for your comment, you are my FIRST one and it was exactly the sentiment I wanted to convey._**

 ** _23/12/17 So I did a little uptdate to try to correct my terrible syntaxt and spelling_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _A nod and Harry unlock the door, Fred and George are behind him, their wand in the hand ready to neutralize a possible assailant. Harry open the door and in the cell are two men shackle to the wall._

Surprise, Harry quickly go to the men to check if they are still alive or just unconscious. They are unconcious but in a terrible state. And as he take a step back to examine their injuries, Harry suddenly notice two things. One the men before him look very similar to his twins. They have this dark red hair that the twins and Charlie share with their mother. Their face also wear freckles and the straight nose that to his understatement come from Molly's side even if the freckles could also be a Weasley thing as Arthur has them too. He don't know who they are, but his guess would be that they are of Molly family the Prewett. From he can remember she only have an old aunt and no other family left so it don't seem possible. He also remember that she had brothers, killed by Death Eater a few days before the birth of the twins who were named after them.

The second thing is in a way more confusing and a little concerning, Fred and George hadn't move a muscle since the opening of the cell. The are like frozen in place by surprise. As if they know the prisoners as if they though they would never expect to see them. Why ?

Needing help he decide to shake them out their "trance" by exposing his hypothesis.

"- Who are they ? Can they be your uncles? He ask, Fabian and Gideon ?

-Yes I think you are right, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Fred answer softly something between wonder and deep sadness in his voice.

-They are suppose to be dead, continue in a trembling voice George, but how?"

Both twins are still in place even if they have got a little life and color back. And in their surprise and amazement they seem to have either forget and not have notice the state of the supposed Prewett twins.

Gred, Froge, Harry call them, I think for now that we should free them and go heal them as much as we can in the Room of Requirement. And after we'll wonder about how they end up here."

At those word the twins finally move. One of them, go and with a cutting curse severe the chains while the second support the unconscious man. The maneuver repeat once more with Harry, as the weaker phisically among them, casting curse and the other twin carrying the second prisoner. After this, the five of them slowly and carefully make their way back to the room, Harry in front as a precaution.

The trip to the Room of Requirement is a long and difficult one. Both men weight heavy despite their poor state of health, and no one want to use magic. It can be easily detected and would put an early stop to their rescue operation. As soon as they are in the relative safety of the room, Fabian and Gideon are laid down on make shift beds. The three young men can now see clearly the prisoners wounds. They are in a sad state. They are dirty with long hair that haven't been cut for years. Theirs ankles and wrists have large and infected wound surely caused by the shackles. The rest of their bodies are covered in bruises and wounds in various state of healing. The most worrying is, for Fabian a left knee turn the wrong way and heavily swollen. Gideon has three deep and angry red wound on the forehead, one too close to the corner his right eye for comfort. And to top it all they are feverish and weakened by what is surely a lack of food and water. In simpler word it is a miracle that they still alive. Quickly, the three boys begin to heal the older twins. Harry is giving them healing potions and applying ointments from his personal stocks while Fred and George cast healing spells. They all learn healing for differents reasons, Harry because of his relative, his early "adventures" and his hate of the hospital wing, the twins because of their experiment which often go wrong.

They work silently for two hours before collapsing of exhaustion in large chairs. All has not been heal but at least the two prisonners should survive the night.

Harry is still worried by the frozen episode of his twins, turn his attention to them. They have on their face that look with a mix of worry, stress ans sadness that he had seen so often lately. Wondering what could have brought the change in his once joyful twins, he start to try to remember all the times he saw this look on Fred and George.

Then it hit him. All started after their 15th birthday when they had to go home because of a possible magical inheritance. This, so far, was normal. Sometimes, between their 15th and 17th birthday witches and wizard can receive magical inheritances. It can be a boost of power, the capacity to use a family magic or the awakening of creature blood. And as inheritance are a very private and often keep secret, students of Hogwarts often go home the time needed to underwent the inheritance.

For the twins, their inheritance must have been a magical one as they don't wear glamours which would have been a sign of a magical creature inheritance. Nonetheless, they still changed when they came back from their birthday. They became more serious and more family oriented he would say. He remember, one time, few days after they return, their friend Lee Jordan came and asked them about their bet for their O.W.L.S scores. He said that the bets were around 3 or 4 each. They answered that everyone would be losing money because they had realized that they need to study more in order to achieve they dream of a successful joke shop. Somehow this argument to Harry seemed a little empty and forced as if it was hiding something else, the real reason of the change of attitude. There was also one time a comment about family that come to Harry's mind. It was during Harry's 4th year when, Hermione he think, was complaining about her muggle upbringing and the disadvantage that her parents give her in this world. "You should be thankful you have parents that are here to take care of you, to raise you and to love you. You should be graceful and respect them like they deserve. Enjoy your time with them because not every one have your chance." Hermione was surprised and he remembered thinking that his twins were talking about him.

A mad hypothesis start to form in Harry mind.

What if they learn a big secret on their birthday instead of receiving an inheritance? What if they discovered a secret about their lineage?

What if they…. He can't bring himself to formulate it, this is just plain crazy and unbelievable, he must be tired it 's not plausible. Why would it be hidden? Was it something about twins? He know that Fred and George are magical twins, two bodies for one soul, a rare magical phenomenon. Is there something special about twins sons of twins? Or is it about the Prewett family, a noble family so old that it can be trace to the time of the realm of Avalon?

Suddenly Harry is pulled out o his thoughts by a loud noise. Fred trying to stand up had stumbled unpon an empty vial of potion breaking it in the process.

It take his focus from his thoughts to his twins, his dear friends and lovers. His lovers who didn't trust him enough to tell him their secret. His lovers who acted like nothing had change, trying to fool him. They most likely learned the secret on their 15th birthday, more than a year ago. And they didn't tell him anything. He told them everything, even his treatment at the hands of his relatives even if he would have prefered to never talk about it. Do they have so little trust in him ? He stand up and walk to them. He need answers.

"-Fred, George, I think there is something we need to talk about...


	3. Chapter 3

_Do they have so little trust in him?He stand up and walk to them. He need answers._

 _"-Fred, George, I think there is something we need to talk about..._

"-[H]Fred, George, I think there is something we need to talk about. What happened on your birthday last year?

-[F]We receive a magic boost

-[G]and an access to the Weasley and Prewett family magic

-[F]of which we can't talk with you

-[G]because only members of the family

-[F]by blood or wedding

-[FG]can know about

-[H]You already told me that, but it's not all you learn isn't it? You also learn about your real parents didn't you?You really think that I wouldn't see the changes?

-[F]Harry...

-[H]You change because you learned you were orphans. You were sad because your motherwasn'tyour mother but your aunt and all your parent were dead before you could know them. You start to study because you wanted to make them proud and because you 'll take their title at your majority. You werethoughtfulbecause you wondered how they were, what they would thought of us. I knowhow it feelbecause it's what I feel everyday, you know it. We have been together for 1 and a half years, friends for 5 years and still you didn't tell me. I would have swore a wizard oath if it had been necessary. I could have helped you, be by your side. Why didn't you trust me, rage Harry with tears in his eyes.

-[G]Love…

-[H] Don't you dare call me that when you wouldn't trust me with your secrets when I told you all of mine, even the darkest ones.

-[F] We couldn't have Harry

-[G]we made a vow

-[F]to never tell anyone

-[G]who wasn't part of the family by blood or wedding.

-[H]You couldn't tell, but you could have dropped hints, make me guess. You are the master prankster of Hogwarts aren't you ?

-[G]We didn't think about it

-[F]and we don't know the limits of the vow

-[G]We are sorry Harry.

-[H]I know but I don't know if I can forgive you. At least not now.

-[F] We hope it's not too late

-[G] because you're right,

-[F] even if it broke our vows,

-[G] we should have try harder.

-[F] You're more important than anything love.

-[G] So Harry

-[F] Told us your hypothesis in details

-[G] and we'll find a way to confirm or deny it.

-[F] After all we are

-[FG] The Weasley Twins and the marauder heirs so we'll find a mean.

-[H] You don't wear any glamours so you apparence didn't change or only slightly. Fromthe way you look, you are probably related to at least Arthur or Molly but I don't think that you are the child of either one of them. I know that Arthur has two brothers, they are both alive so I don't see why they would reject their children. On Molly's side, it's different. If I'm right, she has only two brothers that we just found. They were thought dead a few days before your birth. Also from what I read the Prewett are rumored to be descendant of Arthur Pendragon like the Potter are known to be from the Gryffondor line. Finaly you are magical twins sons of twins, it may have a signification somehow. So to me it's seem most likely that…."

Suddenly, Harry is cut short by a scream.He immediately turn to the side of the room where Fabian and Gideon are sleeping. The one on the left, Fabian it seems, is screaming and thrashing in his sleep. He is having a nightmare and there is a risk that he' ll worsen his injuries. Quickly the tree teenagers go to his side. Harry with a moist handkerchief sit by Fabian and calm him with a lullaby while chilling him. It works and Fabian goes back to a more relaxing sleep.

This interruption make the three realize that they have more pressing preoccupations. They need to decide their next steps. Theafternoon is almost over and even if it's a Saturday their absence will soon be notice. They also need to really heal the Prewett twins and protect them. They can't hide them in the Room of Requirement forever. So Harry turn to Fred and George and tell them:

"-[H]We need to find a solution, we don't have a lot time and they can't stay here it's too dangerous.

-[F]I agree we need to get them out of the school but how ?

-[G]We can use the secret pathway behind the statue of one-eyed witch that lead toHogsmeade.

-[F]Good idea but it's on the second floor and we are on the seventh one.

-[G] Can't we ask the Room?

-[H] Yes, but can we be discreet enough while carrying them?

-[G] We can wait for them to wake up.

-[H] Yes but how long will it take?

-[F] And how will we take care of them?

-[G] And where will we send them?

-[H] To take care of them, I have an idea: I can ask Dobby.

-[G] Good idea

-[F] But won't he tell Dumbledore?

-[H] I think he won't if I ask him not to.

-[F] And after, we can wait a little and take them out by night but where?

-[G] Who can we trust?

-[H]We need someone that is not too loyal to Dumbledore

-[F] Why don't you want Dumbledore to know, he could help us.

-[H] No, with how powerful he is, there is no doubt that he knew and perhaps even had a hand in their imprisonment.

-[F] Okay, so I think we should start by who can't we trust. It' ll be easier.

-[G] Our father is too loyal to Dumbledore, he is out.

-[H] Remus is too loyal also and Sirius home is the Order QG.

-[G] Tonks is too young and too loyal also.

-[H] Maybe the older Tonks Andromeda and…

-[F] Ted I believed

-[H] Yes and I think I remember that she is a healer and him a mind healer.

-[G] It could be a great idea they would help healing themwhile protecting themselves

-[F] They are members of the Order won't they be loyal to Dumbledore?

-[G] I don't think so Andromeda is a Slytherin so she is probably more critic of his actions.

-[H] They are also of the same generation. So maybe they know each other.

-[F] Maybe, more Ted that Andromeda I would bet. Fabian and Gideon were Gryffondors after all.

-[H] Okay so it's a possibility.

-[F] Do you have any other idea?

-[H] Not really

-[G] Maybe Neville grandmother?

-[F] Could be but we would need to share the secret with him

-[F] So it'll increase the risk.

-[H] Let's try the Tonks first.

-[G]How do we contact them? By owl?

-[F] Good idea but I think we should use a school owl it'll be harder to trace.

-[H] How about we say that we need help and ask them to meet us at the next Hogsmeade weekend ?

-[F] Great one thing done, so many more to do.

-[H] I will call Dobby"

When Harry finish talking, Fred and George toss notice me not spells on the two sick men in case and then they stand to Harry's sides.

"-[H] Dobby ?"

With a cracking sound the house elf appear before them.

"-[D] What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?

-[H]If I ask you to do something for me and to not tell anyone, would you do it?

-[D]If that what the Great Harry Potter want Dobby will not tell Dumbles anything.

-[H]Thank you Dobby, we have two friends who are badly hurt and I can't take care of them myself. Can you do it for me? You need take care of them and heal them if you can. Most importantly you need to get me or Fred or George if one of them or both wake up.

-[D]I'll do it Master Harry Potter."

Harry turn around, cancel the notice me spells and point out to the sleeping form.

"-[H] This is the people that you need to take care of.Please be careful, they suffered a lot and could attack you when they wake up

-[D] Dobby will do Master Harry Potter"

Once everything is done, Harry walk to his twins and softly say :

"-[H] I know that you want to stay at theirs side but we have to goback to gryffondor's tower. If we don't, our absence we'll be notice

-[F] And we haven't finish our conversation about our inheritance Harry.

-[G] We promise to give you answers a'd we will.

-[H] And you will, but not now, Fabian and Gideon are more important than this. "

Despite the tense conversation earlier, Harry understand the difficulty of the moment for his lovers. He kiss them softly before taking them out of the room with a last glance to Fabian and Gideon. Silently the three of them walk inthe night with their worries trailing behind.


End file.
